Family
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This is a what if story as in what if Sirius never went to Azkaban and what if Harry was raised by his godfather when his parents were killed at the hands of Lord Voldemort (oops, said his name, sorry) :D.
1. Chapter 1

**Family**

This is a what if story as in what if Sirius never went to Azkaban and what if Harry was raised by his godfather when his parents were killed at the hands of Lord Voldemort (oops, said his name, sorry) :D.

**Chapter 1**

_*Pop*_

Sirius apparates outside the gate of the Potter's Godric's Hollow home to a scene of complete and utter devastation. The house was falling apart and so was Sirius' heart. Opening the gate Sirius slowly walks up the garden path with his heart thudding within his chest.

Putting his hand on the door to open it Sirius finds that the door falls off its hinges and collapses to the floor revealing a sight to cause him to fall to the floor himself in agony. He sees his best friend James 'Prongs' Potter lying dead on the staircase with his wand next to him.

Sirius then goes to his friend and sits next to him even letting out a few tears.

"Oh Prongs you daft beggar, why did you have to get yourself killed? Why couldn't you, Lily and Harry have just apparated away?" Wait - Lily!"

Sirius then stands up and quietly stalks up the stairs, down the corridor and into the nursery where the first thing he sees is Lily lying dead on the floor. He goes to her and gently strokes the hair out of her face saying "Oh Lily, I'm so, so sorry".

Then completely unexpectedly Sirius hears a whimper to his left, "Mama" he hears and looking to his left Sirius sees baby Harry stood in his crib, gripping onto the sides and looking at his mother on the floor with tears streaming down his face.

Standing up Sirius walks to the crib and picks up his godson who is only a year old and holds the infant close to him. This is when Sirius notices a lightning bolt shaped scar on his young godson's forehead. It is at this point that Sirius hears noises from downstairs and balancing Harry on his hip he points his wand at the door and seconds later Hagrid walks through the door.

"Hagrid, what are you doing here?"

"I have orders from Dumbledore"

"What orders?"

"He told me to take young Harry to his Aunt and Uncle"

"Over my dead body. Harry stays with me"

"Sirius please, hand him to me, Professor Dumbledore says he'll be more protected with them"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A DAMN, my best friend and his wife are dead and as Harry's godfather I think Lily and James would want me to look after them"

"No way on Earth will I LET you look after that baby, now give him here"

"You seriously think I would harm Harry?"

"BUT YOU BETRAYED JAMES AND LILY TO HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED"

"Oh for god's sake use his name Hagrid and why would you think I would betray them?"

"You were their Secret Keeper, only you knew where they were"

"But I wasn't though, we changed it a few weeks back, it was ... Peter, Peter was the one that caused all this"

"Sirius, I know you, don't do it"

"I have to find that lying, filthy evil bastard"

"You do that and I'll take Harry"

"You come near me or Harry and I swear to god I won't be responsible for my actions"

"But I have orders"

"Yes I know, from Dumbledore"

Sirius then conjures his Patronus, which is that of a large dog and orders it to go to Dumbledore saying that he will after Harry from now on. Seconds after it disappears another pop is heard and Dumbledore apparates into Harry's nursery.

"Sirius, I know you want to care for Harry, I understand, really I do but Harry will be safer with his Aunt and Uncle"

"I am not letting Harry out of sight and even if I did there is no way I would let Harry go anywhere near them. Lily told me about them, they're the worst sort of muggles there could be. Harry wouldn't be treated as an equal, they would treat him like he's a piece of dirt on the end of their shoe and I will not allow that to happen, so will you let me walk out of here with Harry?"

"Sirius ..." starts Dumbledore"

"If you say he'll be safer there one more time"

"Okay Sirius, fine Harry can stay with you"

"That's what you should've said in the first place"

"Sirius, have you thought this through, where are you going to live?" asks Hagrid.

"Not sure yet, but as long as James and Lily's wish of Harry staying with me happens I don't care"

"How about Hogwarts?"

"I'm not going to raise Harry in Hogwarts, he'll be gawked at every second of his life"

"I'm talking about raising him there Sirius, I'm just talking about a few days, so we can have time to think"

"Deal"

"Okay then, let's go"

"No, not yet, we have to move Lily and James and gather Harry's things" insisted Sirius

"Sirius is right Professor, we cannot leave James and Lily here"

"Of course, Hagrid, would you please fetch James from the stairs?"

"Yes of course"

Hagrid then disappears out the door and Dumbledore turns to Sirius and asks him "Are you sure you want to do this Sirius, you will not have the easiest of lives, you'll probably have to move a lot, you won't have a secure life"

"He's my godson Dumbledore, I'm all he has"

"Good man"

A few minutes later in the centre of the nursery Hagrid is holding James in his arms, Sirius is holding Harry and a bag of clothes, nappies and other essentials and Dumbledore is using a Levitation Charm on Lily.

"Are we ready?" questions Dumbledore.

"Yes sir"

"Sure, come on Harry, say goodbye to Godric's Hollow" croaks Sirius.

And with that they disapparate from the complete devastation that happened in the Potter's house.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hagrid, Dumbledore, Sirius and baby Harry then appeared infront of the gates of the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry as it is impossible to apparate inside the Hogwarts limits themselves. While all the others seem to be showing no other emotion at the deaths of their friends Harry seems perfectly content nuzzling up to Sirius and messing with his hair.

"So Sirius, will this be the first time you've been to Hogwarts since you graduated?".

"Yeah Hagrid, it will be"

"Well then, let's not delay this any longer" says Dumbledore as he raises his wand to open the gates.

"Hold on Professor, won't there be students around?"

"Yes, there will be"

"What are we going to do with James and Lily then?"

"I was going to use magic to build to them a tomb on the Island in the middle of the Black Lake for now to give you time to think about where you would like them to be buried, if that is ok?"

"Yes thank you Dumbledore that's great"

"Alright, let's get inside then shall we"

Dumbledore then opens the gates and they all walk up the hill and when the castle comes into full view Sirius turns Harry round so he can see the castle in its entirety and says "Harry Potter, welcome to Hogwarts".

Ten minutes later they all arrive on the Island in the middle of the Black Lake and Dumbledore builds Lily and James Potter a tomb using his magic. "Harry, look, your mummy and daddy are going to sleep in here for a little while, say bye"

"Bye bye mummy and daddy"

Sirius then uses Levicorpus to put Lily and James inside the tomb before going up to the castle with Dumbledore while Hagrid goes back to his hut.

Inside Dumbledore's office Sirius is sat opposite the headmaster with his godson on his lap who is staring around at everything in the room fascinated by all the paintings and books.

"Thank you for letting us stay here professor, it won't be for long, I promise"

"Sirius, you and Harry can stay here for as long as you wish"

"Thank you, but where can we sleep?"

"I believe you know of the Room of Requirement on the Seventh Floor"

"Oh I know that room well, we, that is, myself, James, Remus and the rat used to hide in there all the time"

"Speaking of Remus, don't you think he deserves to know about what has happened tonight?"

"I completely forgot, how do I tell him?"

"My fireplace is connected to the Floo Network, you can use that if you so wish"

"Thank you Dumbledore, come on Harry, we're going to go and see a friend of mine and your parents"

Sirius then goes over the Fireplace, grabs a handful of Floo Powder from the pot to the left of the Fireplace, steps inside with baby Harry, drops the powder, says "Home of Remus John Lupin" and the two of them are engulfed in flames.

Seconds later they arrive in a dark and dreary kitchen, the only light coming from the fireplace itself, then a man, with ragged hair and brown, slightly ripped clothes comes into the room and is completely and utterly shocked to see Sirius standing there with Harry in his arms.

"Sirius!"

"Hello Remus"

The two of them then greet each other as neither has seen the other in a very long time.

"Is this who I think it is?"

"Yes, this is Harry James Potter, Harry this is Remus Lupin, a friend of mine and your parents"

"Yes, where are Lily and James?"

"You might want to sit down Moony "

"No, tell me now Sirius, what's wrong, where are Lily and James?" questions Remus.

"He got to them, Voldemort, he got to them"

"No... they can't be"

"They are, they're dead"

"How did Harry survive then?"

"I have no idea, but I think it has something to do with this"

Sirius then parts Harry's hair and shows his old friend the scar on Harry's forehead.

"That could only have come from a really powerful curse, Harry was hit with Avada Kedavra"

"But no one can survive that, let alone a baby"

"I don't know Remus, I haven't had the opportunity to discuss it with Dumbledore yet"

"Dumbledore, what does he have to do with this?"

"He tried to convince me send Harry to his Aunt and Uncle, the muggles, but I flat out refused, James and Lily made me his godfather you know. Anyway when he agreed that Harry could stay with me, he let us stay at Hogwarts, we've entombed James and Lily on the Island in the middle of the Black Lake until a funeral can be arranged"

"I'm coming with you, let me pack a few things"

"Don't forget your potion"

"I won't, believe me"

A few minutes later they go back to Hogwarts, to Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Remus, long time no see"

"Hello Professor"

"Let's go" proclaimed Sirius

"Where will we be sleeping?"

"You and Sirius can use your old hideout"

"The Shrieking Shack! I hardly think that's the place for Harry"

"No you idiot, the Room of Requirement"

"I shall meet you and Harry there in a little while, I need to see Lily and James"

"Okay"

Half an hour later Remus walks into the Room of Requirement and marvelled at the room by saying "You wished up a great room here Padfoot, it looks just like the Gryffindor Common Room"

"Thanks I suppose, I need to sleep, night Remus"

"Goodnight Sirius"

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day Sirius, Remus and Harry were sat in the room of requirement very early in the morning and the two older men were talking about what had happened in Godric's Hollow the previous day.

"I just can't believe that Peter would betray them" said a morose Remus Lupin.

"Speaking of which, I have to go find him, I didn't do it yesterday because I wanted to make sure Harry was ok, will you look after him for a few hours?"

"Of course, but Padfoot, are you sure you want to do this? You might get caught"

"Yes Moony, I am damn well sure I want to do this, because of a decision he made Harry will never know his parents"

"I know Sirius, I know, but you have to be careful, you have to promise me that whatever you do, you will not endanger yourself in any way, Harry needs you"

"I promise"

"Good, now go get that son of bitch"

"Oh believe me, I will"

Sirius then walks out of the room and exits the castle limits, apparating when he has.

Appearing in the middle of the street in the early morning, when the sky is still slightly dark Sirius looks up and down the street, it is deserted. Then, suddenly the door to one of the houses opens - its Pettigrew.

"Hello Peter"

"S...Si...Sirius" replied a jumpy Pettigrew.

"How could you Peter?"

"How could I ... what?"

"So you're going down that root. How could you betray Lily and James to Voldemort, they were your friends, they trusted you to keep them and Harry safe and now because of a decision you made I have to bury my best friend and his wife" shouted Sirius.

"And Harry"

"No, not Harry, somehow, miraculously, Harry James Potter is still alive"

"He survived an attack from The Dark Lord"

"Oh yes he did"

Walking down the path Peter slowly pulls out his wand and he utters a spell which causes 13 muggles to come out of their nearby houses, destroying others in the process by breaking panes of glass and causing trees to topple over.

"What are you doing Pettigrew?"

"Avada Kedavra" said Peter, pointing his wand at all 13 muggles.

"You will answer for your crimes, I promise you"

"You are forgetting one thing old friend"

"And what is that?"

"I am an animagus"

Peter then pulls out a pocket knife, cuts off one of his fingers, turns into a rat and scurries away before Sirius can turn him back.

Noticing all the lights turning on up and down the street Sirius goes and hides in a bush so he can turn into his animagus form and walk along in secret, hidden from all the ministry people who were now apparating to see a scene of complete and utter devastation.

As he padded along the road he heard one of the Ministry Officials, Barty Crouch saying to one of the others who he did not know the name of "Who would cause so much devastation?"

Sirius then walked away, into an alley, transformed back into a human and apparated back to Hogwarts where he found Remus and Harry in Dumbledore's Office.

"Sirius, what happened?" asked Remus.

Recounting his tale, Sirius paced the office, gesturing with his hands and talking very loudly, angry at everything.

"It was extremely reckless of you to chase Pettigrew"

"I know that Professor, but I needed to. I have decided where I would like Lily and James to be buried"

"And where is that?"

"Godric's Hollow"

"Are you sure Sirius?" questioned Moony.

"Yes, that village was there home, they loved it there, they'd want to be there, and it is the place where I will be raising Harry".

"You want to take Harry back to that place!"

"Yes, for a reason that you sir, said yesterday"

"And what was that?"

"You said that Harry would be safer with his Aunt, because she is related to Lily, but I thought, why not raise him in the pale that protection was formed. Of course, we're going to need to rebuild the house and things, which will take a while, but, I think Lily and James would want to raise him there, a place full of memories"

"Very eloquently said Mr Black, and so it shall be done"

"Thank you Professor"

"Now if you excuse me, I have an announcement to make at Breakfast this morning, will the two of you help me?" inquired Dumbledore.

"I would like to Professor, really I would, but I don't want people gawking at Harry"

"Leave him with Hagrid then, he will take care of him"

"Okay then, let's go"

They all exit the office.

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A few days later Sirius is sat with Harry in the Room of Requirement, trying to wrangle him into a child's black suit when Remus walks in.

"Are you ready Padfoot?"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

"Good, oh and sort your bowtie out, its wonky, I can just hear Lily tutting"

"Can you take Harry for a second please?"

"Sure" replies Remus and takes the one year old for a few minutes while Sirius straightens his tie.

"Let's go".

"You got it"

Ten minutes later the three of them apparate to the Church in Godric's Hollow where they find that the church itself has had some spells done on it to make it bigger, but seem unchanged to the muggles of the village.

They walk inside and see many, many people sat inside. As they get closer to the front they see a line of 9 red heads sat together on one pew.

"Sirius, Remus, how are you?"

"We're doing ok at the minute thank you Molly"

"This must be Harry"

"Yes, Molly meet Harry James Potter, Harry meet a friend of mine and Moony's, Molly Weasley".

"He looks like his father" notices Arthur Weasley.

"Except, the eyes, they're Lily's eyes"

"You had another child I see" puts in Remus.

"Yes, this is Ginevra Molly Weasley, we call her Ginny, she was born in August".

"Congratulations"

"Thank you"

"Mum, what's the scar on his head?" asks 11 year old Bill.

"William Arthur Weasley!"

"It's okay Molly, listen mate, can I call you Bill?"

"Yes"

"Okay then, Bill, He Who Must Not Be Named, attempted to kill Harry after he had done so to his parents, but he wasn't able to, and all that is left of that incident is the scar on Harry's head. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Sirius, it's almost time, James and Lily will be here any minute"

"I know, listen, can you look after Harry for a few minutes?"

"Sure"

"I'll take him mum, keep him occupied, you've got Ginny"

"Thank you Charlie, that would be nice of you"

Sirius hands one year old Harry to Charlie Weasley who sits back down with him and plays Peek-a-boo with the tiny tot.

"Arthur, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Sirius, what is it?"

"Hagrid is carrying Lily's coffin all by himself, but we need a couple more people to help us carry James', will you do it?"

"I would be honoured"

"Let's go then"

The three men then go outside to wait for James and Lily to arrive which is when Hagrid arrives.

"Hi Hagrid"

"Sirius, Remus, Arthur"

"Thank you for doing this"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else"

A few seconds later the Tonks family apparate to the outside of the church, Ted, Andromeda (Sirius' cousin) and their daughter Nymphadora.

"Sirius, I am so, so sorry about James and Lily"

"Thank you 'Meda".

"Where's Harry? I would've thought that you'd want him near you, being his godfather and all".

"He's inside with Molly Weasley"

"Okay, Sirius, you remember my husband Ted, don't you?"

"Yeah, hi, so I take it this is my second cousin then"

"Yes, this is our daughter Nymphadora"

"Mum! Call me Dora, or better yet Tonks, you're Sirius right?"

"That's right, it's nice to meet you, these are my friends Remus, Arthur and Rubeus"

"Hello"

"Hi" said Remus and Arthur at the same time.

"Listen, Ted, can I ask you something inquires Sirius.

"Sure"

"Will you be the fourth person and help us carry James' coffin?"

"Of course"

"Thank you"

"I will see the two of you inside later"

"Ok"

Andromeda and her daughter then walk inside the building and in the distance they see two flying horse drawn carriages coming towards them from a distance, seconds later the two carriages each touchdown, revealing that inside the carriage are James and Lily's coffins. Inside Lily's carriage were flowers that said Mum and Friend and inside James' carriage there were flowers that said Dad and Prongs.

"Let's do this" bellowed Sirius as he made his way around to the back of James' carriage.

**End of Chapter **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Just over an hour later Sirius was still sat at James and Lily's shared grave with Harry on his lap, telling the young child stories of his parents.

"There was this one time, we were still at Hogwarts, I think it was 5th year and it was April Fool's Day. That's the first of April and it's a day where you're supposed to play a trick on someone, now that evening I got back to Gryffindor Tower a little later as I had had a detention for putting a Portable Swamp in Professor McGonagall's Office, so I got back into the Common and found it empty, now I was really tired, because she had made me clean it up, anyway, I went to sit down and the chair collapsed under me and all I could hear was snickering from the entrance to the staircase up the dorms so I yelled "Oi, I can hear you" and out came your dad and Remus, so I got up and just went for them, I cast a spell on them so they couldn't sit down anywhere for 2 days, it was hilarious"

"For you maybe, my legs got so stiff and I was really tired" retorted Remus, who was stood behind his friend.

"What are you doing Moony?"

"I've come to get you, you daft beggar, come on, the wake's at the Burrow remember"

"I know, I just wanted to say goodbye to them"

"Me too, they were good friends and will never, ever be forgotten, goodbye guys, we'll come visit soon, we promise"

"Say bye-bye to mummy and daddy Harry"

"Bye-bye mummy, bye-bye daddy"

"Goodbye Prongs and Lily, I promise you that Harry will always be looked after"

"Come on, let's go"

"Hold on Remus, I just want to see the house"

"Are you sure?" asked Remus

"Yes I am"

After a short walk Sirius, Remus and Harry arrive outside the Potter's Cottage.

"This is where we'll raise Harry"

"What? Sirius, are you mental, raising him in the place that his parents were murdered!"

"What better place? Think about it Remus, it's the only home Harry has ever known, taking him away from here for too long would make him sad"

"Can we just agree that this place is one of our options?"

"Deal, now let's go"

"You got it"

The three of them then apparate to the Burrow's garden where they see everyone out in the sunshine, talking amongst themselves, remembering James and Lily, just the way Sirius had wanted the wake to be.

Sirius and Remus just walked towards where the people were standing and before he got there he was ambushed by Molly Weasley.

"Hello Sirius, Remus, where have you been?"

"Saying goodbye to two dear friends"

"Listen, I've set up a play pen here in the garden for Ron and Ginny, do you want me to put Harry in there as well?"

"I'll do it, if you don't mind Molly"

"Of course not, it's just over there"

"Okay thank you"

Sirius then walks over to the magical play pen, conjured by Molly Weasley and sees Ginny enjoying a jungle gym and Ron building something with toy blocks.

"Hello Ron"

''Ey-o"

"This is Harry, Harry this is Ron, I want you to play nicely ok?"

"Yes"

Sirius then places baby Harry in the play pen and he begins to play with the slightly older child. Sirius stands there watching them for a few minutes before heading over to talk to someone.

A little while later, after mingling with the others and sharing stories about Lily and James, Sirius goes to fetch baby Harry from the play pen, ready for his Eulogy.

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A few minutes later Sirius was stood infront of the crowd of people in The Burrow's garden with Harry on his hip about to give James and Lily's Eulogy.

He looked at the toddler he was holding, then he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths before launching into his speech "Hi everyone, ... I don't exactly know what to say, James and Lily, they were just the best. I've known them both since our first year at Hogwarts, me and James instantly became best mates, causing mischief wherever we went with Remus and ... pre-Voldemort Peter. James was a great wizard, he was clever and brave and noble, at least in the last few years anyway, in his early Hogwarts years he was a right prat, then again so was I, but he changed so much that he became Head Boy in our final year, his parents were so proud of him. Lily on the other hand, she was so kind, she was nice to everyone as long as they were nice to her in return, she did have a bit of an, shall we say acid tongue when someone was rude or mean to her though, she was also exceedingly bright, always got straight O's. He chased her for 7 solid years until she finally agreed to go out with him, and lo and behold she fell in love with him and I was best man at their wedding in July of 79, just a couple of short months before Lily got pregnant. When she gave birth to Harry they both fell in love with him, they doted on him as much as they could, even though they would move often, because of the prophecy, anyway, because of their bravery and love for their son, they died protecting him and I know they would want me to have him, I promise you guys, I will raise him how you would want him to be raised, I won't let you down"

There was then an air permeating silence for several moments, before Remus came forward and shared some of his memories of Lily and James and incited some of their other friends to speak about two of the greatest losses to the wizarding world.

Several hours later Sirius and Remus back at Hogwarts in the Room of Requirement talking more about their friends while Harry slept.

"I'm just glad that Harry doesn't really understand any of this" said Sirius.

"Me too, but he's already asking where his mum and dad are and that'll continue for a little while at least"

"I know Remus, I know"

"Have you decided where you're gonna raise Harry yet?"

"No, I was considering Godrics Hollow, but, maybe you were right, it might be too traumatic for Harry, not to mention me, I don't think I could walk up those stairs and into that room every day, not after seeing James and Lily the way I did"

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, do you have any ideas?"

"How about living in a non-wizard place, that way Harry won't have people gawking at him all the time?"

"Okay, do you have any suggestions then Remus?" asked Sirius.

"There was this lovely little village I passed through a few years ago, it's not far outside of London and it's all muggles, so Harry wouldn't get stared at all the time"

"Then that's where we'll go"

"We?" questioned Remus.

"I'm gonna need all the help I can get, come with us Remus"

"Go on then, why not? It'll be like when we lived in Hogwarts together"

"Not exactly like Hogwarts"

The two of them then when to sleep.

**End of Chapter**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Fans of this story should note that I have made changes to Chapter 6, so you should re read that if you want to be able to make sense of the soon to come Chapter 7.

MissSarahG1


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Three weeks later Sirius, Remus and Harry were stood outside their new house, a little cottage, just outside the village they called home. It was two stories high and had an acre and a half of land.

"What do you think Harry?" asked Sirius.

Baby Harry just smiled up at his godfather and said "'oom"

"Oh, you want to see your room do you, well then, we'd better do that hadn't we?"

The three of them then go inside the house and Sirius and Remus takes Harry up to his room, which is decorated in blue and white.

"What do you think Harry?"

The young boy is just crawling around looking at all of his toys.

"I think he likes it"

"Me too"

They go over to the dresser and see a picture of Lily, James and Harry together, the day Harry was born.

"Do you think they're ok, wherever they are?" asks Sirius.

"I think they'll be fine, in the knowledge and people they care about are looking after their son"

Next to the picture are a few Gryffindor items, a hat, scarf and picture of the crest.

"And you're sure he'll get into Gryffindor?" asks Remus.

"How could he not, with James and Lily being who they were".

"That is, ... very true, but, there is the possibility that with everything that has happened that he might end up in ..."

"Don't say it"

"But Sirius"

"I know all right, we're just gonna have to teach him all the things about what being a Gryffindor is about"

"You got it, hey Harry, come here"

Harry crawls over to Remus and Sirius who kneel down so they are more at his level and Remus says "How about we watch a film?"

"Yeah"

"Come on then, let's go"

Sirius picks Harry up and the three of them go downstairs. A few hours later once Harry is in bed the two grown men sit in the living room and drink some Firewhisky.

"What's eating you Padfoot?"

"I have no idea, how to raise a kid"

"Listen Sirius, you are his godfather, you are the one person James and Lily would've wanted Harry to go to if anything had happened to them and you are the person who I believe is most capable of looking after him, you will be fine, you hear me?"

"I'll be the fun one, you can be the boring one"

"Very funny"

"I thought so"

Hours later Sirius is woken up in the night by Harry crying, so he goes into his godson's room, picks him up and tries to soothe him.

"C'mon Harry, it's ok, what's up?"

"Mama, dada"

"I know, I miss them too, but I promise you, I will never, ever let you forget them and neither will Uncle Moony. Now go on, try to go night night".

Sirius places Harry back in his crib and turns his overhead mobile on so that it is playing twinkle twinkle little star and the little stars on it and twirling round before turning out the light and leaving the room.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
